Papa
by Eric-I-Love-USUK-Johnson
Summary: Shuichi tells Riku all about how Papa died. Sorry if summary sucks.


**_HI! I'm about to attempt a Gravitation death fic :P If it sucks, tell me x3 Oh, and please read and review Runaway!_**

* * *

**I'm about to tell you a story, Riku.**

_What is it about, Mama?_

**Yuki and I...**

_Papa? Is this really a good idea?_

**You were going to find out one day...perhaps now is a good idea.**

_Okay Mama._

* * *

I stood on stage for the latest Bad Luck concert. We were waiting for the curtains to fall before we could perform; Hiro quickly tuning his guitar and Fujisaki readying his fingers to play his synth. The instant the curtains rose; the instant the stage came alive.

Purple, pink, and blue lasers flashed. Loud cannons went off as Hiro gave me a thumbs up. Fujisaki started off Rage Beat and the crowd screamed. I sang loud and proud; eyes locked on Yuki; who was in the front of the crowd; a grin on his lips. Everyone else swore he was glaring but I knew Yuki was smiling.

Rage Beat turned into Spicy Marmalade and then to Super Drive; as we shifted into a few new singles and ended off with Glaring Dream. The crowd screamed our names as we bowed; my heart soaring over the crowd. I grinned to Hiro and Fujisaki; then we faded into our encore.

"_Fly across the world in a crazy dream  
Not a single care was left for you  
Can't believe when you look at me  
You make me come undone at the seams!_"

I was singing with all my passion; staring at Yuki; whose eyes lit up.

He helped me write this song.

"_Can you help me grow strong  
Show me right where I belong  
Cuz baby with you I long to dream  
You're the picture perfect love song  
A night I thought was long gone  
Cuz baby with you I long to dream_"

Hiro started rocking out on his guitar; play a slow melody that got fast near the middle, dying down near the end, and Fujisaki started his synth solo. I swayed to the music and hummed; tapping my foot. I could see Yuki watching me and grinned as he did.

"_You make me want to breathe  
You make me want to live  
You make me want to be  
Without anything to give_

_What is this spell?_  
_Can't be undone_  
_You're my other half_  
_Together we're one_  
_Cuz baby with you I long to dream_  
_Cuz baby with you I long to dream_  
_Cuz baby!_  
_Baby with you..._  
_Baby with you I long to dream.._."

When the song ended the curtain fell. Hiro, Fujisaki and I all gave each other a high five as we left the stage; grinning wildly. Yuki met us backstage with a huge hug for me. I squealed happily and Yuki kissed me. "Brat, that sounded good. Too bad you were singing." "Yuki!" I cried; punching his arm. Hiro grinned.

Yuki smiled softly and kissed my hair as I snuggled into his chest; feeling exhausted. I closed my eyes and Yuki held me close. "I know I don't say it ever but I love you, damn brat." I opened my eyes and smiled warmly. "I love you too, Yuki."

Hiro grabbed our keyboardist and they both left Yuki and I alone; the two of us relaxing in each other's arms. Yuki sighed softly and held me closer; kissing my head. "Shuichi, we should head home before Mini Brat wrecks the place."

* * *

_Mama!_

**That's what he called you. But you know he loved you.**

_Yeah...I loved Papa too!_

**Let me finish the story.**

* * *

I nodded and took Yuki's hand as we snuck around to his car; which was on the other side of the arena; away from the rest of the band cars. He got in the drivers side and started the engine as I slipped in next to him; singing Long to Dream again. Yuki chuckled and looked at me. "Seatbelt, brat." "Oh! Right! Sorry Yuki!" I did up my seatbelt and he pulled away from the arena; taking the long way home.

The hum of the engine was putting me to sleep. I closed my eyes as I yawned and Yuki chuckled; one hand gripping mine. I smiled and fell asleep.

* * *

_Mama, can I have some water?_

**Alright, Riku. But no more interruptions!**

_Sorry Mama..._

**It's alright, Riku. Now where was I...?**

* * *

-_I could hear loud crashing and banging, but I couldn't move. The banging sounded like gunshots! I opened my mouth to call for Yuki but I was in complete pain. I gasped; shuddering and opened my eyes to the horrifying scene before me._-

The was blood on the dashboard, windshield and sidedoors. I moved my head weakly towards Yuki and a lump caught in my throat. I choked on the tears; Yuki's head completely red with a small hole in the side. I turned my head to the other side and saw the hole in my side's window. I closed my eyes to stop my tears.

Yuki was...Yuki...was...

I heard sirens approach and tried to get out; realizing that, when Yuki got-got shot, I assumed, he had crashed the car. I was pinned against the dash and the carseat. I whimpered; starting to feel a painful throbbing in my forehead and looked at Yuki again. "Y-Yu-Yuki...p-please...l-look a-at me...c-call m-me a-an idiot...f-for be-being asl-asleep..." I sobbed through the pain. But he didn't respond. His chest didn't move. He was pale. He was...NO! H-he can't be!

"Is anyone alive in there!?" I heard a voice call out from behind me; the sirens much closer. I gave a weak cry of pain and said "M-me an-and some-someone else! S-save him!" I heard creaking and suddenly the passenger side door was ripped off; firefighters appearing. "Are you alright?" came one of the firefighters voices. I shook my head weakly then looked over as other firefighters tore open the drivers side. They quickly pulled Yuki out; him being not as trapped as me. I cried and they started to break the carseat to get me out.

"I need you to stay calm!" the firefighter said. "Can you do that, sir?" "Please! Just...sa-save Yuki!" I cried; trembling. "We're doing the best that we can but we need to get you out before the engine explodes!" I felt the pleasure leave my body and gasped as I was pulled out. I clung to the firefighter and trembling as I looked for Yuki. I saw him on a stretcher not too far away. "Yuki! Yuki!"

I weakly pulled away from the firefighter and stumbled towards Yuki as they covered him in a sheet. "NO! NO; YUKI!" I screamed; feeling someone grab me. "YUKI! YUKI, PLEASE WAKE UP!" "Shuichi! It's too late!" came Hiro's voice from behind me. "Yuki's gone!"

I felt my legs give out and watched as they turned the sirens off; rising Yuki into the ambulance. Paramedics from another vehicle came towards me but I lashed out at them; ripping from Hiro and running into the ambulance Yuki was in. I begged them to let me stay and they caved in. I grabbed Yuki's hand and my breathing stopped.

Yuki was cold to the touch...

Yuki...Yuki was...

Dead...

I started crying and screaming silently; wrapping my arms around his body. I refused to let go for anyone. I didn't want to let go of Yuki. I lowered the sheet and looked at Yuki's face; looking into his now lifeless golden eyes. I gave him one final kiss and let Hiro pull me off of him as I choked out "I love you Yuki..."

* * *

_Mama...it's gonna be okay, Mama..._

**Th-thank you, Riku...I don't think Papa really left us though...**

_Bu-but...yo-you saw him..._

**I saw his body...but I'm sure his spirit still lingers...**

_Mama, why does Uncle Hiro live with us now?_

**Ah...because he thinks I'm going to try to be with Papa...**

_Mama, I miss Papa..._

**I-I miss Papa too...**

* * *

_**Ta-da! My...second deathfic? Ha. So; read and review! Tell me what you think!**_


End file.
